marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Bishop / Shinobi Shaw (Earth-2299)
History Origin Shinobi Shaw was the illegitimate son of Sebastian Shaw. Rejected and abandoned by his father at an early age, Shaw was suspected of having attempted to assassinate him in Interlaken, Switzerland. Shinobi inherited his father's business and wealth. Apparently believing to have succeeded for a time, Shaw tried to take control of his father's empire and his network of social and political connections, including his position as a leading member of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. Upstarts Shaw was also a member of the Upstarts, a group of young mutants organized by the mutant Gamesmaster who wanted to lead the next generation of would-be conquerors. Shinobi received "points" for killing his father. Hellfire Club Shaw attempted to revive the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle with the X-Men known as Archangel and Psylocke, who refused his offer. Shaw's next contest with the Upstarts involved assassinating the surviving New Mutants and Hellions, but was thwarted by the combined effort of X-Force and the New Warriors. Although Shaw briefly managed to obtain the assistance of several mutant associates, his frequent violent conflicts with other superhumans ultimately resulted in his failure to establish himself as his father's successor. Once he learned that his father was alive, Shaw, presumably in fear of retaliation for his assassination attempt, deserted all of his inherited positions and returned to a more secretive mode of life. M-Day, Death & Necrosha As a result of the Scarlet Witch's actions, nearly all of the mutants in the entire world were stripped of their powers. Shinobi was among the 198 mutants cataloged to have retained their powers. Shinobi was eventually killed by his father. Along with many other deceased mutants, he was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode Virus. He was re-accepted by the inner circle of the Hellfire Club as a new Black Bishop, supporting his father in matters concerning the power of the Hellfire Club but waiting for the opportunity to take advantage of Sebastian Shaw's confidence to betray him and take the post of Black King for himself. Powers and Abilities Powers Density Manipulation: Shinobi Shaw body has been saturated with special mutagenically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Shinobi Shaw is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. Superhuman Strength: His base strength is above human, and increasing his density will increase his strength, to where he can lift (press) a maximum of 75 tons. Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinarily massive and harder than diamond. At maximum mass, Shinobi Shaw weighs about 97 tons. Intangibility: Shinobi Shaw can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility) enables him to direct that living beings actions. Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce, the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, Shinobi Shaw employs this power with extreme caution but that he will do so if he has absolutely no other choice and it is good that his enemies do not doubt it for a moment. Flight: When at a minimum mass, Shinobi Shaw can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how Shinobi Shaw performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds . He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There appears to be no limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. Weaknesses Despite possessing powers comparable and possibly superior to those of Shadowcat, Shinobi Shaw is comparatively weak in combat skills which does not allow him to make a truly efficient use of his mutant powers in battle. He rarely deigns to enter a fight leaving it other members of the Hellfire Club are tasked with facing enemies. Usually he prefers to stay put and let his opponents futilely try to hit him while all damage passes harmlessly through him. Only recently has he started to have some training in strategy and combat tactics, but even so he mistakenly believes that nothing can hurt him. Only if something proves to be capable of causing him an injury will it motivate him to react. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Density Shifting Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Millionaires Category:Fighting Ability - Some training